


The Trail To Happiness

by catlady_chelsea



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Matsuoka Rin is a Tease, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady_chelsea/pseuds/catlady_chelsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn't know what to think when he first saw it. But it quickly became an obsession and now it is all he can think about. Now to Rin, it is the hottest thing ever and it seems it will never be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trail To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my debut in writing a Free! (Sourin) fic so please go easy on me as I'm still learning how to write the characters! I have never written in third person before either, I have always written first person so I'm still learning that, too!
> 
> I actually had a fluffy, first time smut that I wanted to post first but I managed to finish this one first lol this whole thing is based off of this twitter post:  
> https://twitter.com/_RowChan/status/749408688138547200

Rin could place an exact time that he started noticing it. When Sousuke stopped swimming, he also noticed that he discontinued certain things he was encouraged to do while on the swim team. Crimson eyes now search for it all the time when the chance arises. When they shower together, when Sousuke changes in front of him, when they have sex and so on. He found himself almost always gazing at it. Just the thought of it is enough to bring him to a full on erection. He’s almost become obsessed, his thoughts always going back to the same thing. Rin remembers the conversation they had about it a few months ago like it was yesterday.

_“Oi…you’ve been growing your pubes out.”_

_“Oh…yeah, does it bother you? Should I start shaving again?”_

_“NO!…I mean no, whatever, it’s your decision.”_

_“Ah…okay.”_

He remembers the uneasy tone in Sousuke’s voice that day and wonders if maybe he should have told Sousuke it was okay, that it was his choice to grown them out and that it didn’t bother Rin. The topic didn’t come up again and it seemed like Sousuke became less agitated. Maybe he forgot about it. The memory of the first time his fingers came in contact with them swirls around in his brain, the memory still fresh.

_The atmosphere in the bedroom was tranquil, the two of them were laying down on the bed, side by side as Sousuke rested with his shoulder brace on. Rin didn’t even think about his actions before gliding his nimble fingers down his boyfriend's muscular chest and stomach before tracing the trail of hair down to the hem of his boxers, testing the waters._

_“Rin…what are you doing?” He asked as his eyes were fixed on Rin’s. A slightly baffled expression was painted on the darker haired man's face._

_Rin gazed at Sousuke with predatory eyes and teeth bared in a wide grin. No more words were spoken as Rin let his hand slip down the boxers to feel up the bristly hair, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Sousuke said nothing and let him do whatever he wanted, no questions asked._

At first he didn’t know what to think of the newly, still growing hair. He was mostly curious at first but those feelings quickly changed to arousal. Those hairs had awoken something in Rin that he didn’t know about before. First he was fascinated but it wasn’t too long until he became very attracted to Sousuke’s pubic hair.

Rin would deny it to anyone if they found out, but Sousuke’s pubes were a _huge_ turn on for him. The curly, wiry black hair is now at it’s fullest length and Rin couldn’t be more aroused whenever his eyes caught glimpses of it. Even the trail of hair that starts from under his belly button is enticing. His brunette haired boyfriend looks incredibly handsome with or without it, but it creates such a manly and rugged appearance that Rin has a hard time getting over the view. He absolutely adores pleasuring his boyfriend and that includes providing him with numerous blow jobs. But the act of a blow job isn’t even what sets him off. It’s the act of also being able to run his fingers through the fully grown bush Sousuke possesses and to have his face so close to it. At first he wasn’t sure if he was going to be okay with the pubes when giving head, seeing as he shaves his own all the time and hasn’t had to witness any because everyone on the swim team shaves as well. However, after seeing them on Sousuke, he promptly came to the conclusion that it was incredibly sexy. Maybe not on anyone else but definitely on his lover.

There’s nothing stopping Rin, and tonight is a perfect night to give his boyfriend a pleasant surprise. He knows he has been tired and under a substantial amount of stress lately from rehabilitation. He hops onto the bed next to his lover and bites his lip, sharp teeth digging into the plump flesh. Fingers slide their way down the strong chest before reaching their destination in the heat of his boxers. His fingers play with the hairs there, being careful not to tug on them. Rin has noticed Sousuke doesn’t even him what he's doing anymore. He usually likes to tease before going down on him. Perhaps slipping a finger inside himself or sucking roughly on his skin to leave marks but tonight he wants to get right to it. 

He gives his dick a few pumps, bringing it out of a slumber to become half erect. Sousuke doesn’t need to be ordered on what to do next. He lets out a soft whine, removes his headphones and slides his boxers down his hips, exposing his erection to the cool breeze of the room. Rin immediately shifts down to stare at those beautiful black hairs he lusts for before running his fingers through them like he has done a lot lately. He takes a moment to let his nose get a whiff of the musty scent he loves so much.

"So hot..." He murmurs, mostly to himself. He can already feel himself starting to get slightly hard.

Rin uses the flat of his tongue to run it around the glans a few times before licking up and down the length, making sure to lick a line up the bulging veins. Pre-cum leaks out and he happily swallows every drop. Sousuke's member is now fully erect and Rin takes a moment to gaze at it, appreciating the beauty. Grunts can be heard coming from Sousuke’s throat and those noises make him even more eager to please. Watching Sousuke fall apart like this is one of Rin’s favourite things. His boyfriend is usually calm and composed so this is a treat for him. Rin’s own member comes to life, tenting up his boxers, pre-cum dripping from the tip. His eyes meet Sousuke’s lusty, teal ones before taking the whole length into his mouth right down to the base. The wiry hair he loves so much tickles his nose and he can never get over how much he loves the taste of Sousuke. Whether he tastes clean after a fresh shower, sweaty after exercising or even if he has a faint hint of chlorine after taking a quick dip in the pool, he loves everything about this man. Hands tighten their grip in his hair, pushing him down further so the tip hits the back of his throat. He doesn’t even mind anymore. He’s done this so many times, he’s developed a rather good gag reflex. Fingers clench on thick thighs, squeezing the muscles there while his mouth continues to perform. Sharp teeth drag along the sensitive shaft and Rin hears a groan of displeasure.

“R-Rin…watch your teeth.” He releases the length with an obscene popping noise. His own erection is throbbing madly in his boxers, desperately aching for contact but Rin ignores it, craving to come untouched.

“Sorry, Sou.” While he has done this many times, sometimes Rin gets carried away and his sharp teeth can be both a blessing and a curse. There’s no way to always prevent his teeth from scratching the sensitive skin, no matter how hard he tries.

Rin flicks his tongue against the frenulum, knowing that the brief interruption didn’t ruin their fun as Sousuke tosses his head back in ecstasy and cries out loudly. One hand flies up to his mouth, attempting to cover the frantic moans so the neighbours don’t hear. Rin decides to shift one of his hands down to caress the sensitive testicles, enjoying the sights and sounds of his moaning mess of a boyfriend. He takes the length back into his mouth, saliva coating his member while humming in contentment at the reaction of it swelling to its fullest, almost ready to burst. 

“Rin…” Rin recognizes that tone. He knows Sousuke is close to his orgasm. His one hand pumps the length while his mouth sucks roughly while he lets his other hand glide through the forest of hair, letting the feel of it against his skin consume him. 

“Come in my mouth.” He releases his penis just long enough to voice that before devouring it again. Sousuke lets his fingers tangle in his hair once again as he releases thick, jelly-like fluid into the awaiting mouth. He happily swallows it, moaning and revelling in the feeling of it slowly sliding down his throat while he releases his own fluid inside his boxers, causing quite a sticky mess. Rin’s lips withdraw from his length, giving it a few more laps to clean it up before placing kisses against those hairs he loves so much. His nose inhales the scent once again before using those sharp teeth of his to chomp on his inner thighs, leaving bite marks to be remembered later. Rin crawls up to lay beside his boyfriend, enjoying the sound of heavy panting as his partner indulges in the afterglow.

“Wow…” The words barely form as he gasps, attempting to catch his breath.

“Mmm.” His response is a soft murmur into the sweaty neck, peppering it with light kisses.

“Thanks...I don’t think I will ever get tired of that.” Sousuke finally manages to stutter out, his voice cracking slightly. The words are whispered in a hushed tone, the feeling of afterglow slowly dissipating. 

“Me, too.” Rin leans in to press a kiss against Sousuke’s lips, letting them connect innocently. While at times they can get carried away with their horny passion, both boys love each other and at most times are romantic dorks at heart. Their lips release with a small smack and they nuzzle their noses together before snickering.

“Rin, want me to do you now?” A skilled hand slides down and Rin grabs it before it manages to reach his boxers.

“Nope. Not necessary.”

“Huh?” Rin stands up and strides over to the bedroom door before turning back to a confused Sousuke, grin engulfing his face . He points down at his boxers, a giant wet spot staining the front. He’s pretty proud of himself for coming without being touched but it does feel disgusting and he needs to get out of his boxers right away.

“I’m going to clean up.” He leaves the room but not without taking a peak back at his dumbfounded partner who is frozen on the bed, a hue of red dusting his cheeks and his mouth wide open in what seems to be awe. 

“Sou…please never shave your pubes.” Rin hollers from the bathroom while sliding his dirtied boxers down his legs, grabbing a wet cloth to clean himself.

Hopefully those words will put confidence back in Sousuke to be proud of his body hair. Rin knows he’s a tease and he can guarantee that when he goes back to the bedroom, Sousuke will pounce on him and sex will be involved. That’s okay with him, because once again he will get to see those magnificent pubes and it seems like it will never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't even know if a pube kink is real? But I assume so, everything is a kink now lol anyways, I always welcome constructive criticism if it's polite. On the last site I was on, there were a lot of rude people who said some pretty mean things and knocked my writing confidence down a bit. But I'm still going!! Anyways, go easy on me lol I was nervous enough just posting this. 
> 
> If they seem ooc, I apologize! Like I said I'm still learning.
> 
> If you want to, come scream with me about SR on Twitter!! I have people on there giving me idea's for new fanfics and I love chatting with people! Twitter link is on my profile!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
